Episode 4
Episode 4: Training in Action! Alicia's Tale! Previous > Episode 3: The Transfer Student! First Reni Battle! Next > Episode 5: The Vanguard! Three Vs Many! Chapters: 7,8 Summary The episode begins with Kite standing still with both fists and both feet releasing Reni, sweat dripping drom his face. It's the day after the battle between Kite and Ken and while Ken worked on the spaceship, Alicia was training Kite, which his current training was to be for Kite to keep his Reni out and in usable form for as long as possible. Then suddenly 3 spaceships crashed into the surrounding forest, 2 Reni Beasts jumped into view from each ship, now 6 Reni Beasts surrounded them. The Reni Beasts introduced themselves as scouts of a fleet lead by Fleet Admiral Tera. The fight kicks off with Ken striking first, defeating one with one blow of his Kaze No Suraisu. Kite also took one out with a new technique, Unaru Kikku. The remaining 4 Reni beasts were defeated by a fury of attack by Alicia, she smirks as not even one sweat dripped down her face. The episode continues with Kite training his Reni control, in which he holds his Reni over his whole body for as long as possible, to start a conversation, Kite asks why people in the Renite Galaxy don't rebel. Alicia explains to Kite that the Kurai Government is loved by the elite and rich, it is only the working class and below that have it bad, and that the Kurai Government rule with an iron fist, punishing those who deviate from the laws set by them. Alicia went on to tell her story and why she has rebelled, being born on the planet Ukaraw, a planet that is for the most part peaceful, Alicia lived a normal life, then when the Kurai Government took power when she was just 7 years old, the taxes for the poor sky rocketed, as planet Ukaraw was a poor planet where most were farmers, this hit them hard, and the people soon rised in rebellion, the rebellion was lead by Alicia's lone father, Jirou Armstrong. The rebellion was quickly struck down along with it's leader, Jirou died in front of Alicia, half the population of Ukaraw was wiped out and was left in a very poor state, Alicia grew up in horrible conditions living with a cruel aunty, training each day to get ready to get revenge for her fallen father. Alicia then goes on to say that she left planet Ukaraw this year, the first thing she did was strike a prison camp, there she found Ken, with soldiers on her tail, Alicia only had time to release him and did so, running off along with him, Ken stole back his own ship and the two flew off with spaceships following in hot persuit, this lead to them coming to earth after a very long chase. Ken then adds more and says that the reason he was in jail was for resisting against a corrupt king from his home planet...